


Dinosaur

by itsbeanieboo



Series: Tsukki & those Dinosaurs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Just a normal chat about those prehistoric creatures and here is were my dinosaur knowledge comes in handy!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Tsukki & those Dinosaurs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164779
Kudos: 30





	Dinosaur

"I mean honestly why would the put the opening to the first book at the start of the second movie?" Y/n questioned Tsukishima as they sat with the rest of the Karasuno team, whose heads were flicking back and forth between the two.

"It's true it makes no sense and the amount they missed out quite a few important facts from the first book that should really have been in the movie. Like the actual amount of raptors in the movie and how they did breed." Y/n nodded in agreement with Tsukki point.

"Uh-huh, and the fact that they didn't put in the scene with Muldoon using the rocket launcher. I mean and they are calling them velociraptors when they are Utahraptors."

"Wait; what?" Tsukki and Y/n heads twisted to look at Hinata with lazy expressions.

"What do you want you simpleton." Tsukki eyes glared at him.

"I wanted to know what you meant about the raptors you said two names, I thought the only kind was Velociraptors." Tsukki scoffed at Hinata, and Y/n gave a slight smile at the dinosaurs lost boy.

"Hinata, there are like twenty-nine different types of raptor, and velociraptors are the size of a turkey not the size of the ones in the movie which as Utahraptors but apparently Velociraptors sounds cooler." Y/n explained as she patted his head, before turning back to Tsukki, "And it's so incorrect, scientifically, ya know."

He was nodding as he took a sip from his juice box.

"Isn't this you two's favourite movie?" Daichi asked frowning, why they were picking it apart.

"Oh, yea! We love it but doesn't mean we won't pick it apart Daichi."

"So why is it scientifically incorrect?" Suga asked, generally interested in what the nerds had to say.

"Cause Jurassic park could never happen, dinosaurs will never come back."

"Uh-huh, what he said." Y/n said nibbling on her Onrigri. "That's because DNA becomes unreadable after 1.5 million years, well under the right conditions, 6.8 million, and the oldest recorded is about eight hundred thousand years old, and that was in the ice in Greenland."

"So Jurassic Park will never happen?" Hinata cried out, Tsukki rubbed his temples while Y/n pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No, dumbarse it won't, at most, we may get is mammoths." Tsukki glared at him for interrupting the conversation again.

"So we will never see dinosaurs?"

"Not entirely true, you see them every day." Y/n shrugged like it was common knowledge.

"What?" Kageyama titled his head to one side.

"Birds, your highness," Tsukki smirked, seeing the vain pop in Kageyama's forehead.

"Tsukki be nice." Y/n scolded "Not everyone is nerds like us when it comes to dinosaurs."

Which just made him glare at the girl in front of him, she just glared back at the boy.

" How long till they get together?" Asahi asked Suga and Daichi with there matching knowing looks.

“Spino or Rex?” Tsukki asked Y/n.

"Oh Rex for sure, I mean come on, palaeontologists reckon that the Spinosaurus was a piscivore and was designed for that type of haunting in rivers and swamps which to be honest he would have the advantage there but the rex was a born killer."

"So the fight in Jurassic Park three is wrong?" Yamaguchi asked.

"In my option, yes it was." Y/n nodded at him. "But it would have never happened anyway, there are nine-point nine million years between the two species."

"TSUKKI!" Y/n yelled as she through the door to his class open.

"What?" He groaned, pulling his headphones off to look at the girl in the doorway looking out of breath like she just ran across the school."

"Mosaurus or Megalodon?”

"Firstly, forty million years betw-"

"Yea, yea I know, just answer the goddamn question, Tsukishima." She rolled her eyes, turning the chair from the desk in front of his around and taking a seat. Her chin placed on her palm, leaning on his desk as he huffed crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"Well both creatures both being relatively the same size, the mosasaurs would have had much power with its four flippers while megalodon would have hunted from below and got the sneak attack. So really, I reckon it would depend on who is stronger." Nodding Y/n stood up and put the chair back in its place.

As she walked past Tsukki, he grabbed her wrist lightly, "Did you want to come over and watch walking with dinosaurs with me tonight?"

Y/n looked at him with wide eyes, she could see the very light pink blush spread across his nose. Not once had they ever watched anything dinosaur-related together, they spoke about it, but they never spent time together with each other our side of school.

"It's a date, I’ll meet you after practice." She leant down, placing a light kiss on his cheek her own light blush dusting her cheeks before slipping out of his class and back to hers. That was the start of their relationship, very dinosaur heavy one at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
